JP 2008-115253 describes an antistatic polycarbonate resin composition that is said to be excellent in thermal stability and transparency. The polycarbonate composition contains a phosphonium salt and an antioxidant or a phosphite and an antioxidant.
JP 2008-115250 provides an antistatic property polycarbonate resin composition which is said to be excellent in thermal stability and transparency. The polycarbonate resin contains a diglycerol fatty acid ester a phosphite and an antioxidant.
JP 2008-081708 describes an antistatic polycarbonate resin composition made of (A) the polycarbonate resin of 100 pts. wt., (B) a phosphonium salt of a specified organic sulfonic acid as the antistatic agent of 0.1-20 pts. wt. and (C) a specified UV absorber of 0.01-0.8 pts. wt. Molded articles made from the composition are said to have transparency, less initial discoloring and are also said to be superior in antistatic property and light fastness.
JP 2007-277337 discloses a composition which is said to consist of 100 pts. wt. of an aromatic polycarbonate resin (component A) consisting of a specific repeating unit and 5-100 pts. wt. of a polyetherester (component B) consisting of (B1) an aromatic dicarboxylic acid not having a sulfonate group and/or its ester, (B2) an aromatic dicarboxylic acid containing a sulfonate group and/or its ester, (B3) a 2-10C glycol and (B4) a poly(alkylene oxide) glycol. The resulting polycarbonate resin composition is said to have excellent heat resistance and lasting antistatic property.
JP 2007-153932 describes a polycarbonate resin composition made of a polycarbonate resin and a boric acid ester of a polyhydric alcohol fatty acid ester and/or its salt.
JP 2007-063361 provides antistatic polycarbonate resin composition made of 100 pts. wt. polycarbonate resin (component A), 0.01-4 pts. wt. low-molecular-weight sulfonic acid salt (component B), and 0.001-1 pt. wt. phosphoric ester (component C). The antistatic polycarbonate resin composition is also said to further contain 0.01-5 pts. wt. polyetherester having a sulfonic acid salt group and/or a polyester having sulfonic acid salt group (component D), a hindered phenolic antioxidant, a phosphorous ester antioxidant, and an ultraviolet absorber. Molded articles made from the composition are said to be particularly suitable as a transparent member for vehicles.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2007/049703 describes a substantially transparent antistatic, impact resistant, molding composition and articles made from this composition. The composition includes a miscible mixture of a polycarbonate resin and a cycloaliphatic polyester resin, and an antistatic polymeric material wherein the mixture of the polycarbonate and the cycloaliphatic polyester resin is present in suitable proportions for substantially matching the index of refraction of the antistatic polymeric material, thereby enabling the composition, and any articles made from the composition, to be substantially transparent. The composition is said to be useful in a variety of articles in the electrical and electronic equipment, electronic packaging, and healthcare fields, as well as others.
JP 2006-257177 provides an antistatic polycarbonate resin composition said to have excellent transparency made of, based on 100 pts. wt. of a polycarbonate resin (A), 0.1-7 pts. wt. of an antistatic agent (B) and 0.1-5 pts. wt. of a polycaprolactone (C).
KR 2004-056713 describes an opaque polycarbonate resin composition prepared by formulating 100 parts of a base resin comprising 40-80% of a polycarbonate resin and 20-60% of an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene resin, 5-20 parts of an antistatic carbon black, and 0.3-1.0 part of a heat stabilizer. The compositions are said to have excellent antistatic property, tensile strength and impact strength. The compositions are limited to only opaque products in black color.
JP 2005-272663 describes an antistatic polycarbonate resin composition prepared by formulating 100 pts. wt. polycarbonate resin (A) with 0.5 to 5 pts. wt. antistatic agent (B) containing a specified phosphonium salt as the active component and 0.0001 to 1.0 pt. wt. specified imide lithium salt (C). The resulting composition is said to provide an antistatic polycarbonate resin composition excellent in heat resistance and transparency.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,220,792 discloses a water resistant permanent antistatic thermoplastic composition contains about 100 parts by weight of a thermoplastic polymer, such as polycarbonate or a blend thereof, about 0.1 to about 10 parts by weight of an antistatic agent, and about 0.1 to about 10 parts by weight of a polysiloxane-polyether copolymer.
JP 2005-146225 provides an antistatic polycarbonate resin composition comprises 100 pts. wt. of a polycarbonate resin (A) and, incorporated therewith, 0.1-7 pts. wt. of an antistat (B) containing, as an effective ingredient, a phosphonium salt and 0.0001-0.1 pt. wt. of a perfluoroalkane sulfonic acid metal salt (C). The resulting composition is said to be excellent in heat resistance and transparency.
JP 2004-083831 describes a polycarbonate resin is characterized by containing (A) 95-99.9 mass % polycarbonate resin and (B) 0.1-5 mass % perfluoroimide metal salt. The resulting transparent polycarbonate resin composition is said to have flame retardant property, without attaching dusts and exhibiting a continued anti-static performance.
JP 2003-176404 provides an antistatic polycarbonate resin composition made of (A) 100 parts wt. of a polycarbonate resin (component a), (B) 0.05-5 parts wt. of a specific benzenesulfonate phosphonium salt (component b) and (C) 0.001-0.8 part wt. of a specific aromatic sulfonic acid metal salt (component c). The resulting composition is said to have excellent antistatic performances and durability of the antistatic performances after dry-heat treatment and further excellent transparency in high-temperature/high-humidity conditions (wet-heat treatment) without lowering transparency, hue and molding heat resistance of a molding.
JP 2003-055544 describes a polycarbonate resin composition made of 100 pts. wt. of a polycarbonate resin and 0.1-100 pts. wt. of an inorganic electro-conductive substance. The resulting composition is said to be excellent in electroconductivity and antistatic properties, and given good appearance molded products without any adverse effect on the intrinsic merits of polycarbonate resins such as mechanical strength, heat resistance, dimensional stability.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/031844 describes a multi-layer structure of at least two thermoplastic layers in which at least one layer contains one or more antistatic compounds. The antistatic compounds are selected from perfluoroalkyl sulfonic acid salts, e.g., perfluoroalkyl sulfonic ammonium acid salts, perfluoroalkyl sulfonic phosphonium acid salts and perfluoroalkyl sulfonic sulfonium acid salts. The multi-layer structure may be selected from films, solid sheets and multi-walled sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,658 provides antistatic extruded polycarbonate sheets produced from thermoplastic polycarbonates, polyalkylene terephthalates and carbon black, as well as processes for the production of such sheets.
JP 49-011949 provides an antistatic polycarbonate composition containing 0.1-5 phr fatty acid monoglyceride. However, the reported haze value was high.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,914,092 provides an agent suitable for imparting antistatic properties to plastics is disclosed. The incorporation of small amounts of organic salt of perfluoroalkylsulfonic acid in plastic resins, notably thermoplastic resins was found to be effective for this purpose.
One of the problems inherent in the art is that thermoplastics are electrical insulators. Including conducting materials, such as copper, into plastics can increase electrical conductivity. However, metal fillers will render opacity in a transparent matrix. To alleviate this problem, therefore, a need exists in the art for clear thermoplastics which have improved electrical conductivity without negatively affected clarity.